


【超蝙】人人皆知

by AmanAS_IK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK
Summary: pwp*联盟身份已掉马，超人和布鲁斯韦恩公开结婚





	1. 超人x蝙蝠侠

*战后轻度Rough Sex

战斗的终局必定伴随流血、烟尘和哀痛的挽歌。将丑陋的类魔砸进地底时，卡尔总在不合时宜地联想起他与蝙蝠侠的私情。  
蝙蝠侠与战斗有着同一种气味，而战斗又是性的别称。死亡与毁灭的压抑将在性中获得释放，因为脆弱总被欢愉搅碎，放纵的快感将因深入的纠缠而爆裂，席卷掩埋一切痛苦与绝望。  
他清楚地铭记他们的疯狂。漫长的一战过后，蝙蝠侠的面罩上满是裂痕，纯黑的披风破碎，与飞扬的尘埃搅在一起，化作欲望的碎屑。黑暗骑士因疲劳过度而彻底失控的肌肉无法支撑他的身体，于是他向前跌倒，狠狠倒在烧焦的地面上。  
卡尔喘息着，思维停滞，回味上一秒死去的无辜的平民。超人亦会有所不能，这些年的挫败早早教会了他这一点，但他还未见过倒下的骑士。他惊醒，却找不到心中的怜惜。对象不同的忧惧取代了应有的忧惧。  
他闪至蝙蝠侠身边，单膝跪下，俯身询问：“你还好吗，B？”  
但他却看见蝙蝠侠的腰。战服在此处破损，血混着汗水染上蝙蝠装和满是疤痕的苍白肌肤，就像胡乱泼洒的酒和稚童玩耍的颜料。荒诞又怪异。  
蝙蝠侠当然察觉到超人的视线，但他并不能感觉到疼痛。过于强烈的疲惫和压抑盖过了灼热的血，他在这一刻清楚地明白自己的所需。  
他不需要治疗，不需要明亮又安稳的明日午后。他需要释放，需要被捆在十字架上。

超人踏在蝙蝠侠身边，他俯下身，沾起蝙蝠侠腰侧的血迹，然后用满是血液的手摸上蝙蝠侠的脸颊。他靠近了受伤的骑士，天蓝的眼中流露出明显的感情。蝙蝠侠却握住了超人的手，将手按在自己脸颊上，并不允许移动。  
“卡尔·艾尔。”蝙蝠侠用低哑的声音叹息。“还记得你的丈夫是布鲁斯·韦恩吗。”  
低沉，嘶哑，磁性。蝙蝠侠深知自己的声音意味着什么。而超人缓缓眨了一下眼，勾起一个蝙蝠侠想看到的笑容。  
“但我现在要蝙蝠侠上床。”超人回答。“我爱你的脸，”他挣脱了蝙蝠侠的抓握，将手划过他的脸，“我爱你的脖子，你的锁骨，”他的手在往下划，“你的腰，它在流血，”它的确在流血，“和你的小穴。”  
蝙蝠侠看着超人的手最终停在他身后，他的蝙蝠装被撕裂，肌肤暴露在空气中。而一根手指正绕着他的后穴打转，试探他环状的肌肉，用他自己的鲜血去润滑他的体内。  
他觉得有必要再挣扎一下，或者说，有必要火上浇油。有时这两者不存在区别。  
“卡尔。现在是室外。而我们，”他顿了顿，刻意挑选措辞，“违背了道德。”  
卡尔表情晦涩不明，夹杂了浓厚的讽刺。“是你不要道德。”他纠正，同时用手指粗暴地捅进蝙蝠侠的屁股里。干涩的肠道猛然被刺激得一阵疼痛，但兴奋却娴熟地顺着蝙蝠侠的尾椎骨爬进他的脑神经。他闷哼一声，喘了口气，拽着卡尔的头发，让他的嘴唇贴上自己的。  
卡尔从善如流，用舌头绞住蝙蝠侠的舌头，再舔舐他的牙齿。血腥味在口腔中爆发，而他们灵魂的一部分为此疯狂。卡尔不打算放松，他死死吻住蝙蝠侠，同时将第二根手指插入他体内，进行简单粗暴的扩张。疼痛无处不在，但荷尔蒙与肾上腺素如影随形。窒息的感觉已显出雏形，蝙蝠侠握紧拳，又缓缓舒张手指。他的呼吸和动作皆不由他掌控，而他从此处得到放松。  
第三根手指插入后，他的后穴已经适应，并渴求更多的满足。每个人都知道他与卡尔保持着长久的关系，他们在休息室睡，在空无一人的会议桌上做爱做到忘乎所以。每个人都清楚，而他们只能自欺欺人，不与任何人宣扬。  
蝙蝠侠尽力克服疲惫抬起手臂，勒上卡尔的脖子。氪星异种不需呼吸也不会受伤，所以蝙蝠侠可以对超人在床上为所欲为。他可以像这样扯住卡尔的头发，卡住他的脖子，狠狠咬住他的嘴唇，听他胸腔里野兽的咆哮。  
他们在废墟上，在他们没能拯救的无辜者牺牲的骨血上，在破碎的石板上做爱。灰色的乌鸦在盘旋，停驻在坍塌的屋顶尖。  
没有做更多的前戏，卡尔在两分钟之内就直接插入了蝙蝠侠体内。疼痛被淹没在性欲里，达到了极强的催化效果。两个人的呼吸都愈发急促，卡尔让蝙蝠侠趴在地上，一手扶住他的腰，一手抓着蝙蝠侠破碎外装下的乳肉，用力挤压。结实的肌肉从他指间鼓出，而蝙蝠侠的乳头也硬挺起来。卡尔一边听蝙蝠侠粗重的呼吸与闷声的低哼，一边在他的屁股里进进出出，粗大的阴茎撑满蝙蝠侠的肠道，而卡尔感受到蝙蝠侠有意识地绞紧后穴，挤压他的性器，从中榨取更多的快感。  
他们忠于性也忠于情。  
膝盖传来感觉，蝙蝠侠花了点时间才辨别出这叫疼痛。可能流血了。他难耐地扭了扭身体，发现后穴里的阴茎滚烫地嵌在他体内，就像一枚滚烫的钉子，每条青筋都是一条螺纹，血液在性器中奔流。  
蝙蝠侠的异样被超人察觉，超人为此捂住他的嘴，并抱着他的腰腾空飞起，恰停在离地两米的高度。他全身的着力都在超人的两条手臂上，或许还要包括超人的性器。超人调整了一下姿势，让蝙蝠侠坐在他的阴茎上，方便更深入地顶进他体内。  
而脱离了地面后，危险感陡然袭击了蝙蝠侠的神经。一切走向他所熟知的地面之外，他对自身的掌控不得不减弱。  
考虑至此，蝙蝠侠以腰腿肌肉的力量强行转了角度，让阴茎狠狠碾过他体内的敏感点。他为此放开了一些音量去喊叫。在面对卡尔后，蝙蝠侠与超人十指交握，以手为着力点，开始主动地起伏。他抬起腰，又一下子坐下去，尽力让自己肠道内的每个点被刺激到。他用敏感的后穴去感受插入，他在感受体内的顶撞和卡尔阴茎表面突起的纹路，感受被侵犯的禁果。蝙蝠侠永远不会承认他到底有多爱卡尔的性能力，他爱卡尔的阴茎，也爱卡尔射在他体内的感觉。那时的他不属于自己。  
卡尔静静观察了几分钟蝙蝠侠的神态。汗水从他面具的边缘划下，像冷厉的刀刃以及刃上的星芒。他明白只有在不做爱时才有资格谈论感情。他猛地松开手，蝙蝠侠几乎向后倒去，却依靠他出色的平衡技巧，把自己牢牢固定在卡尔胯部。  
卡尔扶上蝙蝠侠的腰，抬着他上下运动，用阴茎开拓他的肠道。黑色的披风搭在卡尔腿上，遮掩住他们交合的部位。啪啪的肉体碰撞声音高频响着，蝙蝠侠的屁股已经泛红，火辣的痛窜上他的大脑，让他在这场粗暴的性事中彻底勃起。他开始撸动自己的欲望，配合卡尔的节奏。  
眼前的景象模糊。蝙蝠侠意识到那是眼泪。但这不重要。他咬紧牙关，体会前后不同的快感。阴茎由自己掌控，后穴由他人和自己掌控。  
快速的开端伴随快速的高潮，卡尔很快就射进了蝙蝠侠的身体。几乎是同时，蝙蝠侠也射了出来，精液洒在卡尔的下颌，也洒在卡尔胸前的S上。希望被凡人所获得。  
卡尔伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，把几滴精液卷进嘴里。他自己射的液体在蝙蝠侠体内存积着，这个想法使他着迷。他略做休息，就开始了第二轮性爱。考虑到蝙蝠侠的意识不再完全清晰，他挑起主动权，重又回到地面，将蝙蝠侠的腿架上自己肩膀。对方有力的小腿下意识夹紧他的脖子，也只有超人，才能承受蝙蝠侠的全部力量而不在性爱中死亡。  
有了润滑后，卡尔的动作更加迅速，胯部不停挺动，使得蝙蝠侠的身体随之震动。他飞快地冲击，怒吼着操干蝙蝠侠的小穴，用阴茎戳刺他的身体，感受温热洞穴的包裹和收缩。第二轮中蝙蝠侠有意识的主动已经减少，因为他的肌肉已经酸软，被操得无力再动。而蝙蝠侠的阴茎也经历了一段时间才缓过劲，重新挺起，前液混进上一轮的干涸精液里流淌。他体内的液体随着卡尔的冲击而晃动，击打他的肠壁。意乱情迷，他胡乱拉着卡尔的披风，把柔软的织料扯在纯黑的手套间。  
卡尔继续闷头加快速度，不加技巧地做爱，把蝙蝠侠的腿压到他的胸膛，使蝙蝠侠的身体几乎对折。他着迷于蝙蝠侠的柔韧，也着迷与他肌肉的弧度与骨骼的坚硬。肉体碰撞声音不绝，还有液体——他肆意使用他的天赋，聆听他阴茎搅动的水声。白浊随着他激烈的动作，有不少被带出穴口，顺着蝙蝠侠的屁股流下。  
“你流水了。”卡尔凑到蝙蝠侠耳边低语，亲吻他的眼皮，并再一次将舌头探入他半张的嘴，模仿性交进出。更多水声响起，晶莹的唾液溢出口腔。蝙蝠侠发出呜呜的含糊叫声，这是平时冷着脸的顾问永远不会对别人展露的一面。卡尔一度当他是性冷淡，直到蝙蝠侠第一次被操上高潮。  
在第二次卡尔射精时，蝙蝠侠明显挣扎了一下。他的腰部无力地弹起，又被强行按压。精液涌进他的后穴，两次的性爱使他小腹开始鼓起，又被仍旧具有弹性的蝙蝠装勒紧，内外双重的刺激让蝙蝠侠狠狠咬住了超人的舌头，以便把情感释放。混沌的光点一阵阵闪现，灰暗的天空泛起杂乱的白光，就像坏掉的老电视。  
超人顺着他的意思放软舌头，并继续堵住他的后穴。这让蝙蝠侠满足地哼了一声。之前就说过，他爱这个。  
蝙蝠侠再一次要求卡尔翻身，骑在他的阴茎上，撑着卡尔的胸膛急促呼吸。他用半模糊的意识定位了卡尔的双眼，并沉醉在灰暗中的那一抹蓝里。蓝色于恍惚中泛滥，汹涌成河流，洗刷鲜血的红。他从蓝中窥得了高空的风的干净与自由。  
卡尔则端详蝙蝠侠隐藏在面具下的脸。人类发明的唇膏阻挡不了氪星的透视，白垩色的表象下，是鲜亮甚于初绽花瓣的殷红唇色。无论带来这抹红的是吻还是血液的翻涌，它就这样清清楚楚地从苍白中脱出，夺目于一片烟尘中，又远比暗红的死血更有生机。  
卡尔扶着蝙蝠侠的腰主动起伏起来。这一次的动作明显比前两次的疾风骤雨更加温柔，但风雷不过刹那，水流万里不绝。他坚持着并不激烈的动作，却不停地刺激蝙蝠侠的敏感所在。一波波昏昏沉沉的低频率浪潮持续冲刷，溶解掉蝙蝠侠的思绪，又托举着他的灵魂脱离了牵连粘稠的胶体海面，升入干干净净的空中，不被一切废墟与血液拘束。  
他的意识根基于大脑，却游离在万里之外。风筝自由飞翔，临时忽略了锁住脚踝的风筝线。饱涨，疼痛，酸麻，兴奋，混为一体。  
意识朦胧的射精后，蝙蝠侠倒在了超人身上。  
卡尔恍若未知，仍旧继续他的抽插。昏迷的蝙蝠侠发出无意义的喃喃，嘴唇颤抖，纯生理的泪水溢出眼角。  
空中的乌鸦飞离了。不一会儿乌鸦回来，在他们头顶盘旋一圈，又一抖双翅，远远离去。  
在第三次释放后，卡尔拔出自己的阴茎。蝙蝠侠已经被彻底操开，操透，一波波白色的浊液不绝地涌出后穴，大片大片流淌开来。他的小穴完全无法闭拢，空开了两指宽的空位，内里鲜红的软肉无力地缩了缩，仍旧保持敞开，任由精液流出。  
卡尔将手指伸入蝙蝠侠身后抠挖，直到他的精液残留已经变得几不可见。他的后穴依旧不能收拢，但这时里面什么都没留下。  
超人用披风包裹住蝙蝠侠半赤裸的身体，包括他身上青紫的手印，干涸的精液，和战斗带来的伤口。他冷静地用热视线烧尽证据，飞离了身后的废墟与血迹。

//下期预告：不纯情记者×寂寞富豪


	2. 记者x富豪

　　　布鲁斯·韦恩散漫地靠在椅背上，背后的黑色皮革被压得凹陷，就像专为映衬珠宝的黑天鹅绒，反映着暗哑深邃的光。  
　　这是一次采访。  
　　这当然是一次采访，所以克拉克只是匆匆看了韦恩一眼，便低下头，从浅棕的包里翻出笔记本与录音笔来。笔记本上夹着一只钢笔，银灰色，躯干细长。  
　　他将笔盖拔下，笔尖是锐利的银白，锋芒毕露，能映照出纸张的倒影。  
　　“一支好钢笔。”韦恩评价。他的声音逼近了，如同一张蛛丝编制的细网，摇摇荡荡又密不透风。  
　　克拉克冷静地轻呼了一口气，并不回答韦恩的开场语。“下午好，韦恩先生。请问我们的采访可以开始了吗？”  
　　韦恩无可无不可地点了头，把自己调整到一个更放松的状态，同时将右手摆到台面上，手指一下一下，叩击着光滑的桌面。  
　　克拉克并不与韦恩对视。然而事实上，一直避免眼神接触会让某些微妙的细节逐渐引人注目。  
　　“今天我为娱乐版代班。”他在打开录音笔前先提示，并随后将其放到韦恩的桌上。  
　　“最近传言超人和你的婚姻关系中出现了矛盾，请问你怎么看待这些流言？”克拉克对着本子念出问题。末了，他飞快地瞟了一眼对方，像是在打量对方的神色。  
　　韦恩轻轻哼了一声，似乎在思索。  
　　他并没有否认所谓的“矛盾”，而这让克拉克同样思索起来，表情似是冷淡，又更与某些原始的沉着和坦诚相似。  
　　韦恩注意到了这一点。他并没有立刻做出解释，而是离开了座位，从高高在上的被采访者身份中走了出来，脸上带了捉摸不透的表情。  
　　根据经验，克拉克保持着坐在座位上一动不动的姿态，等着韦恩过来。  
　　“韦恩先生。”他说。  
　　韦恩勾了勾他的漂亮浅色唇角，右手搭上克拉克的肩膀，假意抱怨：“我以为这么多天下来，你已经会叫我布鲁斯了。”  
　　“布鲁斯。”克拉克迅速改口。他仍旧拿着他的钢笔和笔记本。“我的提问冒犯到你了吗？”  
　　“不，当然没有，克拉克·肯特。”布鲁斯做出惊讶的表情，夸张地抬起一边的眉毛。“只不过这个问题，最清楚答案的不应该就是你吗？我与超人的婚姻中是否有矛盾，而这矛盾又从何而来……”  
　　他压低了声音，略微俯身，低语。“我的心的跳动，我的情感的改变，我的一切的不忠……不都是为了你吗？”  
　　出乎布鲁斯意料的是，克拉克，这个手握钢笔的记者，此时仍旧保持着绝对的冷静。他的镜片没有度数，不代表这副眼镜不反光。  
　　“布鲁斯……”克拉克没有压低音量。他似乎并不介意让录音笔录些什么。“克拉克·肯特是你与超人间矛盾的唯一理由吗？在一位韦恩的心中，平凡的记者的分量高于伟大的英雄吗？”  
　　克拉克绝不是在质问，这甚至不算挑逗。毕竟，他平铺直叙，就像话语里说的不是自己。  
　　布鲁斯的右手有一瞬间想要抽离，不过最终他还是将手摸上了记者的脸，并勾了勾额角垂下的一缕打着小卷的头发。  
　　“这是最重要的理由，却不是唯一的理由。”布鲁斯说。“毕竟在一位伟大的英雄眼里，一个会用舌头把樱桃梗打结的有钱人可比不上一位会用拳头把罪犯的胳膊打结的蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“这可不一定，如果超人就是喜欢你这样的，那我又该怎么办？”克拉克说。  
　　他们简直是在打哑谜。  
　　布鲁斯再一次不做回答。他无声地取下了克拉克鼻梁上架着的黑框眼镜，随手向身后抛去，正好扔到留有余温的黑皮椅子上。  
　　“我觉得你在做不必要的担忧。”布鲁斯说。“超人与蝙蝠侠，富豪与记者，这才是漂亮完美的搭配。超人可不会在意他的伴侣和记者不清不楚，毕竟他的伴侣不打算追究超人和蝙蝠侠的那档子事。”  
　　克拉克终于放下了他手里的钢笔。他把笔插进胸前的口袋，本子放到地上，抬手抚上布鲁斯的锁骨。他的扣子有三颗没扣。  
　　“那可不一定。说不定哪一天，超人就要来好好问一问他伴侣和某个大都会的记者间是如何不清白了。想象一下，超人也许会问你我们都在哪里行了乐，在白天还是夜晚，是多次还是更多次……”克拉克瞟了一眼运转良好的录音笔，忽然笑了。  
　　布鲁斯也随之一笑，他们的目光碰撞在一起。“我很期待那一天。或许超人会惩罚我，对吗？”  
　　“毫无疑问。”克拉克说。  
　　“可我还是要和你共度良夜，克拉克·肯特。”  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩彻底扯松了自己的领口，拉着克拉克倒退，一直到自己的腰抵在了办公桌的边缘。冰冷的桌面持续抢夺温度，棱角硌得他有点疼。  
　　克拉克脱下外套，让它轻飘飘地落到地上。他压着布鲁斯仰躺到台面上，动作不快不慢地剥开富豪身上层层的衣物。这些衣物将凡人最本真的所有物与尘世隔绝，人们用衣物来掩饰自己的缺陷与丑陋，用衣物来遮挡内心的渴望的烈火。  
　　布鲁斯乖乖地任由施为，脸上逐渐浮出一个快意的笑。他的声音也变了，变得低哑而干燥。  
　　“你说过我有支好钢笔。”克拉克叹息着，抽出钢笔，将已经套上笔盖的笔尖抵到布鲁斯唇边。  
　　“是的，我说过。”布鲁斯咬掉笔盖，道。“一支好钢笔。”  
　　“这就是你要的吗？”克拉克说。“你希望一名记者把你压在你的办公桌上，把你的衣服脱光，然后用他最好的钢笔，在你胸口写下名字？你希望这个记者把采访笔记留在你的身体上，而不是他的笔记本上？”  
　　布鲁斯加大了他的笑。配合起他的蓝眼睛，这个笑容出人意料地纯洁无瑕，就像他心无杂念，别无所欲。  
　　“我还希望这名记者把自己的名字写在我身体的每一个部位。不只是胸口，还有腹部，后背，手心，腿侧……我希望这名记者在我的身上书写，就像我只是办公桌上的一份待署名文件。”  
　　“那么你需要解开你的皮带，我才能脱下你的外裤；我需要把你的衣服全部脱光，扔到地上，我们赤诚相见，然后我就能看到你泛红的皮肤，和你被超人做过无数次的……”克拉克没有说出最后一个单词。因为他发现富豪的裤子已经湿了，有液体从布鲁斯身后流出。  
　　“我早就准备好了，在你进入这扇门之前，我就已经把自己弄得够湿。”布鲁斯说，脸色不变，语气平稳，就像他不是赤身躺在另一个男人身下一样。  
　　录音笔仍旧在工作。他们都没有关掉录音的打算。  
　　克拉克点点头，脱下布鲁斯的裤子，并用其稍稍抹去桌面上沾染的水渍。  
　　他把钢笔没有笔尖的一头伸进布鲁斯湿润的体内，旋转几下，再次抽出。牵连的透明液体沾满钢笔，他用这些液体在布鲁斯胸前写了一个C。  
　　“不够多。”一个字母后，笔端特殊的墨水就用尽了。他再次重复蘸取液体，写下了la。  
　　布鲁斯闭上眼，呼吸重了起来。他夹紧两腿。克拉克只得拍了拍他的肌肉，让他放松，好再次把笔塞进去。  
　　这次塞入钢笔后，布鲁斯把笔死死夹住，然后睁开眼，加入了一点挑衅的元素。  
　　“我开始着急了。”布鲁斯哑着嗓子说。  
　　克拉克点头：“那么这样吧。”  
　　他把手指伸进布鲁斯嘴里，布鲁斯立刻主动地舔湿了克拉克的手。  
　　就这唾液，克拉克写完了最后的rk两个字母。在此期间，他并没有把笔从布鲁斯身下抽出来。  
　　完成之后，布鲁斯忽然抓住了克拉克的手，同时抽出钢笔，转而把克拉克的手指塞进自己身下，搅动一番。  
　　“你在你的被采访者身上写了自己的名字。”他玩味地说。  
　　克拉克配合地曲动指节，同时若有所思地说：“布鲁斯，我们仍然在进行一场采访。”  
　　“那么这位把手指放在被采访人屁股里的记者，请问你想采访点什么呢？你的被采访人为了得到一点可怜的愉悦，愿意知无不言。”  
　　享受与渴求的红晕爬上了他的脸，雾气笼上布鲁斯的蓝眸，平添几分似真似幻的情意。克拉克在此刻甚至觉得这富有的男人爱上了他。  
　　“我不会提出难题。”克拉克说。“我现在只想知道，我的被采访人是否喜欢这张桌子？或许他更偏好那扇落地的大窗？或许他会愿意被抵在玻璃上，一边看窗外，一边把干净的玻璃弄脏？”  
　　“是的，你的采访者很喜欢那扇窗户。任何站在窗外的人都能看到窗内的景象，尽管庄园外常常没有人经过，但意外永远存在。”  
　　布鲁斯让克拉克低下头，轻咬住对方的嘴唇。而克拉克把他抱起，走到窗边，让他面朝窗外，脚尖堪堪点地。  
　　“最后一个问题，你认为我是否该让我的被采访者如愿以偿，得到他想要的满足呢？尽管他的要求背德又放纵，直截了当又不加掩饰？”克拉克提问道。  
　　布鲁斯把脸贴近玻璃，看着窗外的树与天边的飞鸟。他知道远处有他的哥谭。  
　　“毫无疑问，而你的被采访者早已迫不及待。”

//下期预告：超人x富豪  
　


	3. 超人x布鲁斯（伪）

　　超人悬停在布鲁斯卧室的落地大窗之外。而他的合法伴侣，布鲁斯·韦恩，则毫不掩饰地舒展着那两条布满红痕的腿，大喇喇地斜着身体倚靠在床头，朝窗外投来一抹轻飘飘的视线。  
　　雪白的床单皱得一塌糊涂，顺着床沿垂下一个角。  
　　超人握紧了拳，神色压抑而愤怒。他拉开了窗——他惊讶于自己没有把窗户砸烂——双手环抱于胸前，身体略微前倾，无声地飘浮在离地一尺的高度。  
　　布鲁斯的目光轻轻追随着超人的动作。等到这降世的天神用他充满怒火的表情无声地逼问自己时，他忽而满不在乎地笑了一声，抬起右手，用手指捋了捋自己汗湿的黑发。  
　　超人果然更加地惊怒了。他的眼光扫过布鲁斯仅系了两颗扣子的衬衫，光溜溜的大腿，和床单上他屁股底下洇湿的印子。浓郁的情与欲的气味争抢着冲入他的鼻腔，狠狠挑逗他的理智。  
　　超人发问了。而他的问题让布鲁斯·韦恩甚至有些想笑。  
　　“是那个记者？”超人一个字眼一个字眼地往外吐。  
　　布鲁斯咧起半边嘴角，更放松地陷进柔软的床铺。“当然。”他说。赶在超人彻底失去自控力之前，他冷冷地附上一句：“就像你和蝙蝠侠。”  
　　超人一瞬间呆住了。布鲁斯几乎能想象出他的超级脑子疯狂运转却无济于事的样子。他本来打算轻佻又恶意地质问“超人”有什么资格来愤懑于“布鲁斯·韦恩出轨克拉克·肯特”，但是……  
　　但是布鲁斯实在憋不住笑出了声。  
　　很好，现在克拉克彻底呆掉了。他的眉毛奇怪地扭着，不知所措和伪造的怒气冲冲以一种矛盾呈现出来。  
　　“你……”克拉克迟疑着说。  
　　布鲁斯揉了揉脸，收住了自己的表情，并将其转到更放松的层次中。  
　　“游戏暂停。”他慢吞吞地说。“太蠢了。”  
　　克拉克一瞬间出了戏，尴尬地脸红道：“这是我们一起写的剧本，它可不蠢。”  
　　“不，剧本的九成都是你写的，而我只是删掉了一些过分……戏剧化的细枝末节。”布鲁斯好心情地说。他抱过一个枕头，彻底倒进柔软的床铺里。“所以，它还是很蠢的。”  
　　克拉克落到地上，再爬上床，半躺在布鲁斯身边。“好吧，它是有点蠢。”他不情愿地承认，“但是我们玩的够开心，所以它就不蠢了。”  
　　“何况在你的剧本里你会变着法子睡我四次，超人和蝙蝠侠，克拉克和布鲁斯，超人和布鲁斯，克拉克和蝙蝠侠，所以你特别开心。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“那你呢？你怎么想？”克拉克反问。  
　　布鲁斯没有直接回应。他抛掉了枕头，快速侧过身，双手捧着克拉克的脸，给了他一个长长的吻。他们的呼吸卷着温热的气流，缠绵地拂过彼此的脸颊。  
　　克拉克在期间用手环住了布鲁斯的腰。他翻身将布鲁斯压在身下，全身的制服已经用超级速度扒光扔到了房间角落。  
　　“那么超人和布鲁斯的剧本就临场改成我和你，仅仅是‘我’‘你’，怎么样？”克拉克抬起了布鲁斯的左腿，将其架到自己不着衣物的肩上。布鲁斯的小腿线条优美，力量与人类特有的生机和美蕴含其中，克拉克爱死了这一点。  
　　布鲁斯一边躺着解开自己随意扣上的两颗扣子，一边回答：“好极了。”  
　　  
　　由于上一轮他们刚玩完克拉克和布鲁斯偷情的戏码，布鲁斯现在屁股里还很湿。这让克拉克的进入没有遇到阻力，轻松地挺进那温热的穴中。  
　　在克拉克整个进入后，他们同时舒了一口气，接着默契地靠近，让黑发轻轻碰到对方的额头，并交换了一个浅浅的吻。  
　　一吻过后，布鲁斯稍微动了动姿势，勾着克拉克脖子的手臂懒散地平摊到床上，整个人放松下来，除了他的屁股。克拉克仍能感受到他正紧紧地绞着自己的阴茎。他感觉布鲁斯像一只鸟，翅膀展开，身躯轻盈，温热、柔软，小巧却有力，舒张的羽翼融进了雪白的床单里。  
　　他顶了顶布鲁斯，在刹那收紧又放松的肠道的包裹中喘了一口粗气，知道自己更硬了。他觉得自己应该做点什么。这是件有趣的事，上床时他竟然还有空犹豫是该先狂风暴雨地把布鲁斯狠狠操进床里，让他只靠后面就射得一塌糊涂，还是温温柔柔地慢慢来，边用手指抚摸布鲁斯的阴茎和囊袋，边有节奏地抽插，最后射在布鲁西宝贝两条白白的漂亮大腿上。  
　　最后克拉克觉得还是温柔些好，于是他抓住布鲁斯的手，欺身压去，让布鲁斯架在自己肩上的腿被迫张得更开，同时把自己往外抽出一点，以适应姿势的变化。  
　　布鲁斯略微动了动右腿，就不想再花半分力气。他拉长了散漫的语调，指使克拉克：“帮我把右腿架到你肩膀上。”  
　　克拉克依言捉住布鲁斯的脚踝，将他修长有力的绷紧的腿架到肩上，并托了托布鲁斯的腰，继续俯身，压着那两条腿将布鲁斯整个人折叠起来，同时更深地顶进布鲁斯体内，一下子把他再撑开一节，薄薄的肠壁乖巧又渴望地迎合。被先前的性爱操熟了的潮湿穴道里传来咕叽的水声，黏腻又抓人。他感觉自己像一把锁，被彼此的呼吸和心跳缠绕着与布鲁斯嵌在一块，牢不可分。  
　　他停了一会，在表面上的相对静态中，他欣喜地体会布鲁斯穴内滚热的温度和一阵阵收缩的肠肉，以及他不自觉收紧的腿部肌肉。布鲁斯表面上是绝无急迫的姿态的，他眉眼舒展神色放松，却悄悄地暗地里使劲，主动地做些小动作，挤压得克拉克简直要忍不住立刻全部射在布鲁斯体内，把他填满，浇灌他就像浇灌一丛勾人的粉红月季花。  
　　“要来个亲吻吗？”克拉克问。  
　　布鲁斯断然拒绝：“我们吻了好几次了，来点实际的。”说着，他伸手勾住克拉克的脖子，撩了一把他的耳侧，从脑后一直勾到下颌，并以一个点在克拉克嘴唇上的动作收尾。  
　　克拉克顺从地用舌尖舔了舔那根粗糙却足够白皙的手指，指腹的茧是苦的，修剪妥当的指甲是咸的。他用舌头留住手指，再把它含进嘴里，认真地品味一番。  
　　“挺甜的。”在布鲁斯把手指抽走后，克拉克认真地评价，突然毫无预兆地开始用力顶弄布鲁斯的后穴，大开大合地抽出阴茎，再一把插进肠道，快速反反复复，压着敏感点使劲磨蹭，用硕大的龟头把皱褶撑开，有效地顶出了布鲁斯喉咙里抑制不住的呻吟和喘气。  
　　“该死的……”  
　　布鲁斯不由得小声咒骂一句，憋在呻吟和叫喊的空当里瞪着克拉克，同时半张着嘴，舌尖因血液循环加速而更显嫣红，蓝眼睛里蒙上一层盈亮的水雾。他抢在克拉克反应前一挤眼睛，让虚假的眼泪滑过面容，洗出一张难掩快活的脸。  
　　克拉克知道布鲁斯不介意再加大力度，他的心里有团噼啪炸裂的火，克拉克自己也是。每个人都用顽石包裹在心外，要么滴水穿石，要么就必须要用暴风和烈焰凶狠地砸开。他们乐得如此。  
　　他抓住布鲁斯的性器，在柱身上捏了两把，开始合着彼此的节拍上下撸动。他把自己送进布鲁斯体内深处时，就掐一把顶端，抽出时则快速自上而下撸过，感受那根尺寸同样惊人的男性器官在自己手底下变得越发坚硬滚烫，似乎随时都能喷薄而出，把白浊喷到彼此胯下的毛发上。  
　　“再这样我迟早要把你搞坏了。”克拉克一边加速，一边嘟嘟囔囔地揉着布鲁斯的阴茎。布鲁斯对此嗤之以鼻，连一个回答都懒得做，只是一边哼哼，一边用双腿勒紧了克拉克的脖子，脚趾在克拉克看不到的地方死死绷住，勾出完美的弧度。  
　　克拉克忽然很想笑。他又刻意地减慢了速度，坏心眼地慢慢磨蹭着布鲁斯的肠壁。这固然让他自己憋的难受——浑身血液都在往小腹冲——却更让布鲁斯难受。他知道自己身下本来正爽着的家伙这一下肯定倍感空虚难忍。  
　　果不其然，布鲁斯用十成十的愤怒眼神谴责他的行为。他干脆停下不动，往外抽出一半，再用手掌抚摸布鲁斯的身体。从脸颊开始，他的手越过脖子触摸布鲁斯圆润的肩头，再到肌肉流畅的手臂，然后是紧实的偏窄的腰。布鲁斯的腰上有一道疤，跨越好几块肌肉一直穿到肚脐附近，就像波涛不定的水面上那一道迷人的锋利浪花轨迹。随后克拉克抓住布鲁斯的一瓣屁股，丰满的臀肉从他指头缝里溢出来，就像熟透了的饱满水果。  
　　这期间布鲁斯的表情逐渐从焦急与不满转向无所谓的散漫。他假装着打了个大大的哈欠，说：“你再不快点，我就睡了。”  
　　说完，布鲁斯就闭上眼睛，两条腿也放松下来，一副就要奔赴梦境而去的样子。  
　　克拉克受了个小小的惊吓，连忙重又加快频率，急匆匆地抽插起来。他看着布鲁斯嘴角不知不觉挂起了一个微笑，就又想亲吻那两瓣好看的蔷薇色嘴唇了。  
　　这次克拉克规矩起来，没再多出什么幺蛾子，老老实实地把布鲁斯操到嗓子发哑，下面也一滴都射不出来，眼眶通红昏昏沉沉地呜咽着讨饶，再把自己憋了许久的精液通通射到布鲁斯肚子里，用透视偷偷地看布鲁斯到底被射了多满，才导致多余的浊液不得不顺着穴口与阴茎的缝隙流出来。  
　　他本来想射在布鲁斯屁股上的，却没忍住不小心都射到里面了。也许他该再来一次，就着润滑加快速度让自己到那个点，再及时地拔出来，好把布鲁斯的屁股和可怜的床单都弄得乱七八糟。  
　　克拉克这么想，也就这么做了。他帮布鲁斯翻了个身，跪趴在床上来方便自己操干，对准了流着白液体的难合拢的穴口正要进去。  
　　这时布鲁斯却仿若无意识地伸出手，捞过了克拉克的脑袋，闭着眼睛亲在他嘴唇上，再整个人往床上一倒，摊成一大“张”人就不动了。  
　　克拉克愣了愣，认命地自己给自己撸了出来，再抱起布鲁斯去做清洗。  
　　这家伙竟然真的睡着了。  
　　换了张床单，克拉克轻手轻脚地关掉灯，搂着布鲁斯的肩膀，就着他绵长的呼吸声缓缓入眠。  
　　他觉得自己在梦里指不定还有机会再操两次布鲁斯呢。  
　　  
　　TBC or FIN？


	4. 克拉克x蝙蝠侠

　　克拉克一度以为他进错了房间。  
　　他清楚地记得自己所订的酒店房间，19楼038号，俯瞰大半个哥谭市，将满城夜灯尽收窗下。可是现在，迎接他的只有被拉得严严实实的窗帘，和一阵阵压抑的喘息。  
　　他犹豫了一下，踮起脚尖悄悄关上门，走进了自己的房间里。四周皆是一片空荡荡的漆黑，而在这片黑暗里，原本难以察觉的皮革气味骤然明显起来，恍若有形地填补起黑暗里的空缺。克拉克追着皮革气味与急促的低喘，摸索着走进房间里，把夹在腋下的公文包无声地放到地板上，感觉到公文包与柔软的地毯接触时在空气里震动出的涟漪。接着他脱掉鞋，放在包旁，缓缓走向异常的源头。  
　　现在他能听清这些接连不歇的喘息了。它们伴随着抽气、喉咙里的咕噜作响和摩擦的衣甲声，从一个不请自来并拉上窗帘的陌生男人身上传出，沙哑得如同使用过千百遍的旧砂纸和齿轮。皮革味愈发浓郁，令人联想到凝结的血痂与韧性十足的黑皮带。  
　　克拉克站在床边，忽然感到一阵不知所措。他是看不见这个男人的动作，也是看不见这个男人的神态的。漆黑如云层甚厚的良夜一般的室内，他伸出手都见不到自己任何一根手指乃至指甲盖边缘的反光。重重神秘而沉重的纱裹住了黑暗里的人，唯有闯入鼓膜的声音与渗进骨头缝里的气味给了克拉克一点指引，告诉他自己床上的男人正被熊熊燃烧着的欲念火苗灼烤他的身体，以及他躯壳里的那道滚烫的魂灵。  
　　突然，一只戴着手套的手精准地抓住了他的手腕，把他往床上拉去。克拉克一个不查，便跌到床上，脸颊碰到了一具滚烫的躯体。他惊叫一声，就要紧急起身，那只手却揽上了他的脖子，把他扣在自己的胸膛上，逼迫着克拉克听他鼓点般激烈的心跳和越发不规律的喘气。  
　　克拉克几乎是立刻明白了这个男人正在经历什么。毫无疑问，他中了药。  
　　他做出了他能想到的最紧急的解决方案：“你等一等，我去开浴缸水龙头！我想你需要泡个冷水澡！”  
　　但他身下的男人却没有理会。又一只手抓住了他的皮带扣，像戏法一样轻而易举地抽走了他的皮带，顺手摔到床边，让它落到地板上。紧接着那只手就伸进了他的内裤，粗暴地扯断那层薄薄的布料，握住他的阴茎，以绝妙的技巧快速地撸了几下。  
　　克拉克在黑暗中抓住男人的手臂，绝望地警告：“停下，你在做什么！”但他发现自己的心跳同样在加速，而他的阴茎不受控制地抬了抬头，荷尔蒙与汗水的气味混合着在冲进他鼻腔的同时从克拉克的床上弥散开来，终于把一无所有的黑暗给填满了。  
　　男人的手停了停，随即继续着手头的动作。这让克拉克难免连羞带恼起来。他强行甩开搭在自己脖子上的手臂，撑起上半身，在床上胡乱抓到一条硬邦邦的分节腰带，便要绑住对方，好把他强行拖进浴室。正在这时，他听到一句比命令更绝对的恳求：“操我。”  
　　一个“不”还没来得及说出口，克拉克就又被拉着衣领猛地跌到床上，嘴唇正撞上两片干裂脱皮的唇瓣。他以为这个人要吻他，但随后他的嘴唇就被牙齿咬住，他的上牙撞到对方的下牙，发出轻轻的磕碰声。抓住他性器的手也更加了几分力道，从根部撸到头，再开始揉他的阴囊，手法高超得让人叹为观止。  
　　“操……”男人含糊地吐出一个字眼，骤然翻身，把克拉克仰躺着按到床上，扯下了他半条裤子。克拉克在床上摸到一块柔软的布料，他暂时停下争斗，暗暗抓住这块布，打算一把蒙住这个男人的头，好把他扔进浴缸，同时自己去淋个冷水澡。他生气地发现自己已经被这一通意外给弄到了勃起的程度，这固然和他许久没有性生活有关，但这个陌生的家伙绝对罪不可赦。  
　　但在他搞定这个人之前，男人就突然地扶着他的阴茎一把坐了上去。克拉克的动作一僵。他感受到自己的龟头被一个极为紧致而滚烫的穴口夹进深处，强烈的刺激几乎让他当场交代在男人体内。这还没完。因为他的尺寸问题，男人第一次没能坐到底，先吞进了一小半，之后才再次发力，一口气将整根都塞进了他的屁股，乃至臀部坐到了克拉克的大腿根。他们显然没来得及做任何润滑措施，但骑在克拉克阴茎上的男人却仅仅只是发出了一声闷哼来表达自己的疼痛。温热的液体顺着他们结合的缝隙往下滑，克拉克倒吸一口冷气：“你……该死的，你流血了！你得涂药再加上好好休息。”  
　　男人置若罔闻，自顾自地用两条有力的大腿夹在克拉克腰部两侧，双手撑住床面，上下动了起来。本来萦绕在他身上的那一缕若有若无的血气忽而分明起来。克拉克能够想象他的肌肉在黑暗中伸缩，汗水划过疤痕，滴落至他们紧密相贴的下身，就仿佛是野兽般凶猛的非人存在。他看不见男人的眼睛，不过他猜测那一定是一双在夜色下发亮的眼睛，或许是莹莹的绿色……不，应当是幽深如月周光晕的蓝，最锋利的冷色金属的蓝。  
　　他应该去拒绝，克拉克知道自己应该拒绝，停下，现在，别再继续，立刻，别再黑暗中，别和陌生人……  
　　克拉克的双手试探着环住了男人的腰，感受那完美的肌肉随着律动在自己手下如绸缎般流动起来。他的指尖摸到一条伤痕，走势似是由背脊向臀缝。这道疤破坏了整个背部的光滑，却像一道扭曲的钢索，将这个男人牵在了克拉克手中。  
　　他的阴茎正深入地插在男人收得很紧的肠道中，一层层激烈的快感从克拉克的小腹开始，电流一般上下穿梭于克拉克的神经与感官。收紧，是的，随后拔出去半根，再坐下，捅进里面去……克拉克感觉自己像是一只死去的飞鸟，躯体僵硬，灵魂的羽翼蓬松欲起。掌控权不在他手里，他将性器插在男人最私密的体内，而男人用他滚热的屁股狠狠操着克拉克的阴茎。血气漫得更开，他在血气中嗅到了最深沉的狂乱与最压抑的呻吟。  
　　理智往往是可燃物，情欲一引，便燃烧殆尽。克拉克感受着自己的意识变得遥远且割裂，情欲掌控他的每一个关节。  
　　他的手从男人的背脊挪到腰侧，动作由小心翼翼的轻柔逐渐转变为性欲推动下的适度粗野。他掐住对方两瓣圆润饱满的屁股，开始反复地揉捏，让臀部的软肉从指头缝里漏出来。发现男人对此全无反应，只顾着自己上下动时，克拉克转而用力地拍了拍他的屁股，让手掌与肉体发出清脆的啪啪接触声。也不知是否是错觉，克拉克感到对方的屁股温度又上升了少许，后穴宛如有着无限的收缩力，又死死地收紧不少，让克拉克的阴茎和肠道之间彻彻底底没了空隙。他离没忍住射出来只有一线之遥。  
　　他在黑暗中抬头看着他看不见的轮廓，幻想骑在胯上的男人此时的表情。他听得见大口的喘粗气，那么他大可以想象男人鲜红的舌尖与略张的双唇。他闻得到汗水的气味，那么他就能“见”到男人也许已经绯红的脸色与硬起的乳头，就像两颗漂亮的小宝石，嵌在白色玉石雕刻的胸肌上。  
　　克拉克揉了一把男人的屁股，扶着他的腰往下猛地一压。男人就发出了毫无准备的惊声大叫与尾音颤抖的呻吟，夹住克拉克腰侧的大腿也力道一松，一瞬间瘫软如温顺的大型动物。但这头更像野兽的强壮男人以极快的速度找回主动权。他没有介意克拉克的动作，或者根本懒得理会，只是加速了自己的抬腰和下坐，飞快地用肠肉挤压他屁股里又长又硬的性器。  
　　克拉克一面渐渐配合起男人的动作挺动自己的胯部，一面顺着腹部的肌肉线条摸上了他的胸部——饱满，甚至比女人的胸更加丰满。他摸到了两粒硬邦邦的乳头，并放在手指尖把玩，就像盲人研究葡萄一样，反复地揉来揉去，再加上几个带来刺痛与兴奋的掐。现在他很确定那一对乳头比最漂亮的宝石还要红润可爱了。  
　　对克拉克阴茎的摩擦从不曾停止。男人像是有无限的力气和兴致，能够来来回回地撑上撑下，让下身的小嘴吞吐那一根巨大的阳具。克拉克决定不让他上面的嘴被冷落。  
　　他一只手依旧轮流揉着男人两边的胸，另一只手则摸上男人的脸。他先碰到了一圈硬壳面具的边缘，再把手探进男人半张着喘气的嘴，用食指和中指来回搅动他湿漉漉的柔软舌头，再一颗颗地抚摸那些可爱的i坚硬牙齿，最后深入到男人的喉咙口，四根手指并紧，模仿阴茎的抽插在男人嘴里进出。他注意不弄太深，以防引起对方的过度不适。啧啧的水声不绝于耳，一些唾液顺着手指往手腕和小臂上流淌，与男人身下后穴中性器与少量血液的状态如出一辙。  
　　忽地，男人的动作短暂一停，又加速起来。克拉克知道他快要到了。他主动把按在男人胸上的手放到对方的阴茎上握住，来回撸动起那根同样形貌傲人的性器。男人早就硬得像块刚出炉子的铁，马眼里不停吐出少量的前液。本着一种既是为了帮助又是为了某种私念的想法，克拉克使尽他的手段活动起手指。他恍惚间产生了一种奇妙的体会，就像世界被按了静音键，而他们只能听见彼此。窗外霓虹灿烂，窗内则是独属于二人的一片黑暗。  
　　在许久之后，随着一股浓液与男性气味一同涌出，男人的阳具软了下来。经过几秒的内心挣扎，克拉克把男人从自己身上扒下来摔在床上，随后给自己快速地撸了撸，让自己也获得解放。这个过程中他听着男人的呼吸由急促转为缓和，很可能……已经恢复了清醒。  
　　“呃……先生。”克拉克难免尴尬，却不得不说，“我……”  
　　“抱歉。”男人打断了克拉克，让一个单词如龙卷风一样快速卷过舌尖，接着恢复了安静。  
　　克拉克一时不知该说什么。他躺在纯粹又充满迷乱空气的黑暗中，突然感到身边的床一动。再伸手摸时，已经没了人影。  
　　一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦。  
　　过不多时，一阵短暂的亮光随着窗帘一翻而过，夜风从敞开的窗里吹进了月光。  
　　  
　　TBC or FIN？  
　　


End file.
